


[podfic] Raised By Wolves

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Rape, Brainwashing, Coercion, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Self-Harm, Tattoos, Violence, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nero raises baby Kirk as a badass Romulan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Raised By Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raised By Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5940) by walksbyherself. 



  
****  
****  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
 **Length:** 00:24:14

  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ST-xi\)%20_Raised%20By%20Wolves_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me!)

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking here:

 


End file.
